User talk:SpaceManiac888
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat H page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 15:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Arena Forums If you can get your mainspace edit count up to 300 by Feb 15th, I can let you participate in Wiki Wars. Alternatively, if you have made any major contributions that warrant superceding the rules, please write up a case. I want to keep you in but I need a justification RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Category That RA2 mod category is going to be deleted so please don't add it to any more pages, thank you. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Opinions Needed If you've seen the three teaser trailers, I'd like to see your opinion on this matter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sweepstake 2016 Hello, I'm new to the wiki, and I saw your 2016 sweepstake tournament. I would like to join but I can't comment. Thanks, --Adster1005 (talk) 10:52, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :No one can comment. CrashBash (talk) 11:21, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Would also like to join, but as Crash said, no one can comment. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Same here, would like to take part, but comments disabled. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :SM888, add everyone who is active in the Arena tournaments, plus others who seem active at the moment as it's run on quite late. Randomise all the robots and keep the list. If we have 15 signups, randomise all 40, and if someone else joins, give them the 16th robot on the list. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Bugger. Sorry guys, I made an error when fixing a slight problem with the time limit for sign-ups! I will take Jim's advice here. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 2017 Series Hi Space it doesn't really matter but should we all ready be saying on robot pages did not enter 2017 series? Even though it is almost completely true on most pages. But you saw what happened with The General who only every competed in the football tournament in series 3. Nobody ever thought they would return but they did. 321Annihilate (talk) 16:02, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Theoretically, this is the best solution; if we added "unknown" or "TBA" instead, we would have to update all of the pages twice in order to be up to date. Once we know the competitors, we can then replace those that are to compete in the series (like The General) with something like "Entered". Besides, it saves time and helps to avoid any clutter that may come apparent once we know more 2017 news. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::@321 I know for a fact that we've put "Did not enter" on robots that have already applied. But we don't want to harm their chances of qualification, and as such, we won't spread information that doesn't need to be spread, instead we'll pretend they've made no attempt until after the line-up is confirmed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:22, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for that notice ToastUltimatum. I will probably update the 2016 competitors too, in that case. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback. 321Annihilate (talk) 17:26, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Series Record You're more than welcome to carry on. We have so many articles that Adster could easily reach 300 edits even if you'd blown through half the competitors on this wiki. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice ToastUltimatum. I will therefore continue. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ragnabattle Can you come and tiebreak please? There's 3 dead heats. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 01:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Award You don't have one of these yet, but you deserve one for showing a commitment to tasks that most wouldn't find that interesting (namely analysing the ratings of Robot Wars episodes). Well done, well deserved, keep it up. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:08, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. I will try to see if I can get information on the remaining episodes. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:23, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Series 7 ratings I remember reading that it would be difficult to find the ratings for Series 7 because the viewing figures were so low they didn't reach the top 30 programmes each week. However, whilst reading an article on Robot Wars Mania about why Robot Wars was cancelled (https://robotwarsmania.com/why-robot-wars-failed-channel-five), they briefly mention how low some of the ratings later in the series were, in particular a rough total of the (dismal) viewing figures for the Grand Final. If you email that site (see the Contact Us page), they might be able to provide you with the ratings. I don't know where they found them, but it's worth asking them. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:59, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Going to email them now. Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:19, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Colchester 2017 I am going to the second Colchester Extreme Robots show this year. Therefore, I have to ask, is anyone else on this wiki attending the event too? Curious. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:05, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Returned from the event, and I must say that Meggamouse has become one of my favourite robots! Especially after witnessing its tactical pitting of Behemoth! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Your updated list Good to see a fellow Gabriel fan, and I can think of reasons as to why you may dislike most of your least favourites. However, I am very curious to hear about the reasoning behind Atomic, S3 and Dominator 2. I'd also be interested in what you have to say about Killer Carrot 2 and Saw Point. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'''Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 20:54, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :OK, let's start with Killer Carrot 2 and Saw Point. I like both versions of Killer Carrot 2, mainly because of its cool artwork and also its durability. In spite of facing robots that it had little chance of beating (Disc-O-Inferno and X-Terminator especially), it never really gave up until the bitter end. In general, I respect robots that can absorb a lot of punishment. Meanwhile, Saw Point's design just looked awesome, and somewhat effective. Indeed, its immobilisation of Oblivion 2 remains as one of my favourite knockouts of all-time. It is a shame that it is generally overlooked and labelled as bad by a large proportion of Robot Wars fans, especially when it held its own against Aggrobot 2 for a while. :As for Atomic, S3 and Dominator 2, it is a bit more complicated. Atomic... has never been one I have liked for some reason. Indeed, with the exception of its Series 5 campaign (to which I kind of felt bad for it), it always seemed to annoy me with its presence. In Series 4, it was dominated in its melee by Chaos 2 (and arguably should have been eliminated in), before defeating King B3 when I was rooting for the 17th seed to confront the champion, exposing how fragile it was in the process. The end result was having Atomic be dominated by Chaos 2 again. In Extreme 1, I wanted Mousetrap to have a jolly good go in the Annihilator, so of course, it came as no surprise that the yellow machine had to flip out an already-poorly Mousetrap exceptionally quickly, whilst also taunting it with that pneumatic spike. Finally, in Series 7, it had to take out three robots I quite like (Terror Turtle, Hellbent and M2), and a robot I love (S.M.I.D.S.Y.), through the same type of out of the arena. At least Tsunami's constant out of the arena flips were explosive, at least Judge Shred 3's flip was sudden and actually looked very cool. Atomic's out of the arenas were just boring and sort of predictable in a way. It got to the point where I was just expecting Atomic to repeat its move on Typhoon 2, and then celebrating when it failed. Plus, when it comes to the Series 7 version, it irritates me further, because it is hard to vote against it, especially against pre-reboot robots. So I have to endure it scoring constant whitewash victories on the forums with no real objections! :Finally, with S3 and Dominator 2, when I was much younger, they were the "villains" of Robot Wars. This was because they continually took out robots I either liked or loved. For S3, it was pretty much every robot it beat in Series 5 (minus Spawn Again), then Sir Chromalot, Shredder and Dantomkia in Series 6. Dominator 2, took out not only Henry 2 (I like it, to be honest), 101, King B Powerworks, Corkscrew, Wheely Big Cheese, S.M.I.D.S.Y., but also outlasted Sumpthing and Hypno-Disc. And, of course, it was mainly responsible for taking out Stinger in the Northern Annihilator and was also responsible for giving Firestorm its worst main competition performance too. So when did they lose? Well, sure, S3 did lose to Firestorm 4, whilst Dominator 2 finally got its comeuppance against Spikasaurus. But why oh why did the two have to lose to Razer and Tornado in Series 5 and 6 respectively, whilst also getting almost no offence against them? When they could have actually gotten me to somewhat limit my disliking of them? Indeed, both of them won against too many robots I respected or loved, and failed to do anything when I actually wanted them to win! So yeah, the two have been on my bad list for quite some time, Dominator 2 being on top for defeating both Firestorm and Stinger, instead of just Stinger. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 22:00, February 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Surely you should've put this on your actual userpage instead of leaving it where it's not going to be found... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:06, February 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Without sounding too rude but, is your excuse for disliking robots really because "they beat a robot I like" cause if so...that's not the best of reasoning. Though I must say it would be very interesting to have reasoning for each robot on this rather controversial list.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:50, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::As someone who's primary reasoning for disliking Bigger Brother is its defeat of Hypno-Disc and Chaos 2, two of my top 5 favourite robots at the time, and thus preventing some truly great fights from occurring, I'm going to have to disagree with you. It's a perfectly valid reason. Bigger Brother's defeat of Hypno-Disc is still one of the most upsetting things I've ever seen on TV, and I'll never be able to forgive it for that. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 09:02, February 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::Whilst that may be true, you don't rank Bigger Brother as your absolute least favourite robot. It's number 7, last I checked. And you admit it's your primary reason, but evidently not your only reason. It's not quite the same as SM's. CrashBash (talk) 09:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I dunno about that Diotoir, my favourite robot is my favourite because it beat a robot I didn't like. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:49, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Credit to R A Z 3R and Jimlaad for defending me here. Diotoir, I can like and dislike robots for a variety of reasons, similar to how you dislike Spawn Again, Overkill and Ms Nightshade. It is just my opinion, in the end. Toast, I was planning to make write-ups on why I liked/disliked certain robots, but decided to quickly respond to R A Z 3R's queries. I plan to get the top ten least favourite robots write-ups done after the Rusty Spanner awards... SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:10, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Ratings I've been thinking - do you know what the highest watched single episode is? It'd be good trivia. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:53, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :From what I understand, it would be the Series 2 Grand Final, which drew a whopping 6.94 million viewers. Although some episodes in Series 3 did challenge this record (Heat H in particular, with 6.63 million), I do believe that this Robot Wars record will probably remain unbroken. This is because from Extreme 1 to Extreme 2 the BBC decided to broadcast the episodes on the less popular BBC Choice first, meaning that the ratings for every series after Series 4 was likely to be lower (which I argue killed the classic Robot Wars in my opinion). Then, of course, Series 7 was broadcast on Channel 5. Finally, there is a much smaller television audience today than there was historically, meaning Series 8 to Series 10 could barely draw 2 million. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 11:47, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Controversy Page Can I just say what a fantastic job! I honestly think this is probably one of my favourite pages, and in such great detail with lots of sources! I do wonder if a Newspaper/website extract/screenshot would be a great addition? Maybe even the main image? Ether way, I love what you found out and it is fantastic! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:35, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! Yeah, I am trying to find a newspaper article; ideally ''The Times, but the Daily Mirror or East Anglian Daily Press will do nicely. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:42, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Recent Efforts Allow me to thank you for your recent contributions to the wiki, through your discoveries relating to The Third Wars, German Robot Wars and more. Through this, we've made major discoveries including the revelation that More Panda Monium may have been an innocent party, general roboteer thoughts on Series 3, information about the German series auditions and the discovery that there was a cancelled series of German Robot Wars essentially "won" by Ansgar - the final points weren't necessarily your discovery, but wouldn't have been found without your trawling. Needless to say, this has fostered wiki activity and motivated the community in leaps and bounds, and it's not just the wiki who have benefitted from this - I can confirm that Discord communities have been discussing the new revelations, and Robot Wars personalities on YouTube are becoming aware of the Series 3 information too - no doubt a quick Reddit post would really get the word out too! This level of contribution deserves to be rewarded by not one, but two awards. Hope to see you continue with your ongoing projects, as we all work this information into the mainspace. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:14, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Many thanks, Toast. But we are far from done yet, as I have found some other Dutch websites, as I am sure I told you before. Also, I found Sumpthing's website too... SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:44, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Series 3 Featherweights With your amazing finds did you find any list or references to the Series 3 Featherweight Championship competitors or any other information out there? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:31, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Brute and UFO I noticed on the "List of Auditions" (shame TOAST doesn't want to make this into a main page) that the names "Brute" and "UFO" appear. I'm curious where you got these names from? and furthermore is it possible that UFO is the same as the Series 6/7 one? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:00, March 31, 2019 (UTC) :Brute and UFO were mentioned here. The UFO website can be found here. Fun fact about UFO: It was the robot that Banana-R Armour was originally meant to face. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:06, March 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Great finds! I managed to get an image of the Series 3 (although after reading through the website could be Series 5's!) UFO Honestly, I think the amount of information there will be enough for an article if you want to do so. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:57, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure, I will take a look at it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:12, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Advance Warning Maybe I could have warned you sooner, but just to head you up whilst I still can, I will be on holiday starting this Saturday for a week. As a result, I won't be around to judge any fights for the Series 7 League. CrashBash (talk) 18:29, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Alrighty then! In that case, I will have Hogwild be the replacement judge from Saturday onwards. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:34, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, I am now back, however I think I will save my voting for after the semi-finals have been completed. CrashBash (talk) 10:30, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Rumble and 5th-8th Melee are next up, then the Grand Final. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:29, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Auditions As you planned on an Auditions page I have discovered this: http://web.archive.org/web/20010626032319/http://www.robotmayhem.com/backroom/members/archive/ It's not much and I haven't checked every page/image to see if they work (I know some don't) but if they can/do work at some point they could lead to some potential information. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:41, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Well further investigations have found the Series 3 auditions page (http://web.archive.org/web/20010626032319/http://www.robotmayhem.com/backroom/members/archive/ ) which does have small thumbnails (as seen in the image I've uploaded). It has Phase One (not show in this collection), Behemoth, Manic Mutant, Mace 2, Cunning Plan(?), Eric and possibly Stinger. The others are had to tell but hope you like itDiotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:51, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :Nice finds! As for trying to recover the images, the best thing I can suggest is trying to find this "Darren Russell" fellow, and see if they still have the images to this day. Perhaps sharing the images (and link) on Unofficial Robot Wars might be a good idea, to see if any roboteers know him. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:11, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Got into contact with the King B team, they say'll put something up on the Robonerd page, they also gave their account on their audition (which is already on the page). I also tried to contact Team Mouse/Outlaw but haven't got anything thus far, may ask Trevor in November when we meet.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:04, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I dunno how you're doing with the "List of Auditions" Page but I managed to get ONE image to full size which was Armour-Geddon (if you haven't seen already) also this might help for the Series 2 rehearsals: https://web.archive.org/web/20000306080541/http://www.johnreid.demon.co.uk/rehearsal/index.htm Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:04, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Rankdown Hi Space, we’ve started the rankdown. Could you please take you turn? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:46, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Nonsense! "There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been canceled as a precaution against session hijacking. Go back to the previous page, reload that page and then try again." Why does it keep saying this every single time I try to contribute in these stupid blogs? I'm just trying to contribute to your Rusty Spanner thing. CrashBash (talk) 18:59, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :Every time that happens, copy what you're writing. Reload the page and have another go. It happens to everyone every so often and you just need to be prepared and respond correctly. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:09, December 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Did that, still saying the same nonsense. Every. Single. Time. CrashBash (talk) 19:10, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :::This is something that really needs to be fixed, as this is an issue that for some reason only affects blog comments, but is still annoying nonetheless. Based on some information gathering, the warning occurs when an edit token is not matching the server's expectations. Apparently, there are a few things one can do to fix the problem. These include: *1: Refresh the page, which should refresh the server. *2: Clearing the cache, which should put everything into a clean stage. *3: Utilising Incognito Mode to post comments. If this works, then removing Wikia cookies from the browser should fix the problem. *4: If all else fails, Wikia Staff should be able to help. :::Hope this helps. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:53, December 14, 2019 (UTC) *1: Did that numerous times, never works. *2: No idea what that means. *3: No idea what that means either. *4: They won't. I've been in contact with them to complain about the search function not working and nearly a whole year later they still haven't fixed it. Sorry. CrashBash (talk) 20:08, December 14, 2019 (UTC) *1: Usually works for me *2: Google it *3: Google it *4: Try asking someone/where else then. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:16, December 14, 2019 (UTC) My advice is not to log in until you're actually on the blog page you wish to comment on; usually works for me. Also, I remember last year I couldn't access any pages on any Wikia sites (I just got blank pages); clearing the cache fixed it. Hogwild94 (talk) 20:26, December 14, 2019 (UTC) :So, I see CrashBash has now added some comments to my blog. Henceforth, I would like to ask, what actually enabled him to comment again? Trying to get to the bottom of this issue, so that it can be resolved quickly and effectively next time it occurs. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:41, December 15, 2019 (UTC)